Herewood
''"Old times." -Herewood'' Herewood is a myth-inspired community created by Dysphen (formerly iAounic) and now led by Axteus. Description "~HEREWOOD~ || Discard:qqHt2Ed || ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ Herewood is a myth-inspired community originally founded by ScrillexRBX and created by Axteus. It later became a functioning group held by iAounic, and eventually appointed to Axteus. ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ If you would like to apply for one of our occupation ranks, simply apply yourself in our application center found in group games. It will be moderated and declined/approved shortly afterward. ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ SECONDARY DEVELOPMENT GROUP: https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=4072997 ■▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■ If you wanna become a villager then you'll need to be active in the group, once you get noticed for being active enough you'll be promoted." History The idea for making a myth-inspired game was originally thought of by ScrillexRBLX. It was made a reality with the help of Axteus and a few other people, who released the first Herewood-related game on the 29th of July, 2017. The group for the game was created the 8th of August of the same year, and began gaining members at a quick pace. Many HRs from other myth hunting groups, as well as various myths began joining the group. They were given their own rank, and many of them are still in the group to this day. On September 9th, another Herewood-related game called Herewood Hotel was released. Just like the previous game, it featured various myths and myth hunters that were relevant, this time in a hotel. The original game was also reuploaded as the group game on September 20th, 2017. On January 18th of 2018, a game titled HerewoodV2 was released to the public. It was a remade version of the first game. The majority of the game was also built by Axteus and it was a step-up from the original, featuring more content and refined graphics. On April 1st, Herewood Occupation App came out. It was a game which allowed the people in the group to get one of the four available ranks. They could become a doctor, a clown, a lumberjack, or a bar worker. On April 29th, Herewood Park was made. It was a game mostly created for hangouts, attending which could get you ranked up. On September 22nd, Myth App Center got released. Similar to the Herewood Occupation App, it allowed you to submit an application for the rank of either smaller or known myth. Another one of the most recent updates regarding group games happened on November 30th, 2018. A game named "Herewood job centre" was added to the list. On February 8th, a rank titled Wannabe was added to prevent people from spamming on the group wall. On March 31st, Axteus made a shout saying that everyone with the rank of Developer or higher is required to be in the Discord server in the group, otherwise they'll be demoted. The same shout was made in a few days, and in a short while, everyone who hadn't joined the Discord was moved to either Villager, Wannabe, Smaller Myth or VIP, depending on each person's involvement with the myth hunting community and the group itself. On April 1st, a joke game by the name of HerewoodV3 was released. It featured a lot of free models and a modified version of the song "I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire" by The Ink Spots. Ranks Low ranks: Visitor The rank that you get upon joining. You can't do anything other than talk on the group wall. Wannabe The rank that new myths get when they spam their game on the group wall. Suspended This rank is given to you when you break the rules. Villager In order to become a villager you need to be active, whether it's by visiting the group games during a hangout or talking on the group wall. ''-Doctor-, -Clown-, -Lumberjack-, -Bar Worker-'' You get one of these ranks by submitting an application to the Herewood Occupation App and being accepted. Medium Ranks: Developer This rank is given to people who help with development of the group games. Donator You get this rank by buying one of the four shirts available in the group store. =VIP= A special rank for honorary members of the group. The people in this rank are usually the ones who helped with development of the group in some way or another. High Ranks: Moderator Special circumstances required. Administrator Special circumstances required. Myth Ranks: Smaller myths This rank can be obtained by being accepted after submitting an application to the Myth App Center. Known myths This rank can be obtained by being accepted after submitting an application to the Myth App Center. Leadership The group had originally been created by Dysphen, who tremendously helped Herewood to get to where it is today. He was one of the lead builders for the majority of the group's games, and the sole creator of the Myth App Center. However, he resigned on the 2nd of July, 2018, and made a shout saying that Axteus will be the owner of the group from that point on. He had given Axteus ownership on August 4th, and left the group completely at the end of 2018. Groups Herewood Herewood - Developer Team (abandoned) Games Herewood HerewoodV1 HerewoodV2 Herewood Hotel. Herewood Park Myth App Center Herewood Occupation App. Herewood job centre HerewoodV3 External links TBA Trivia * Herewood is allied with Robloxian Myth Hunters and The Myth Hunt. * Herewood has a lot of fairly inactive myths, most of whom joined the group in 2017. Some of the more notable examples include PallidumInterium, Cendur, Old_Thoughts and pulsations. Category:Myth Hunter Groups